This proposal is a request for funds to complete research begun during the current funding period on the effects of both behavioral marital therapy (BMT) and individual cognitive behavior therapy (CBT) on distressed marital relationships as well as on depressed women. Depressed married women are being randomly assigned to BMT only, CBT only, or a treatment which combines the two (COM). The relative effects of these treatments will be observed on both the functioning of the depressed spouse, and on the marital relationship, with extensive evaluations occurring prior to treatment, immediately after treatment, and at various points up to at least one year following the conclusion of treatment. A second purpose of this study is to describe the relationship between depression and various dimensions of marital interaction. Dimensions to be explored include conflict resolution skill, "depressive talk," and asymmetry. Various control groups will be included so that this relationship can be isolated, and separated from effects due to marital distress or general psychopathology. Ultimately, the goals are to both develop more effective treatments for marital distress and depression, and to better understand the relationship between these two phenomena. Since compelling evidence now exists that marital distress and depression are associated with one another, and since there has been little previous work done on treatments designed to simultaneously impact both phenomena, this project provides an opportunity to expedite the solution of a major public health problem (depression), while simultaneously dealing with one of life's most stressful events (marital disruption.)